Memories (Anime)
Did you mean Memories (Manga), chapter 16 of the manga? ---- is the second episode of the Gakkou Gurashi! anime which was produced by Lerche. Synopsis Yuki wants to go on a test of courage! Coincidentally, the School Life Club needed more supplies anyways and so they do. Throughout the episode, Kurumi's backstory was revealed. That being, she had an that she liked. Unfortunately, he became a zombie. Keeping this in mind, during a morning patrol around the school, she is shocked to find her senpai's girlfriend which she—coincidentally—killed. Major Events These events occurred within this episode: *Kurumi's backstory *the test of courage **something is strange about Megu-nee **Yuki obtained balloons Summary Back before the outbreak, Kurumi was sprinting and was thinking about not dislike running. Later, one of Kurumi's clubmates tell her that was here. She looks up, then explains that she joined the club for a personal reasons. Yet, being a manager didn't suit her really well anyways. On top of the roof, the two (Kurumi and her senpai) were looking out. Kurumi had always thought that these beautiful days would last forever... Looking to her right, she sees that her senpai was reaching out for her. (Transition to outbreak, just starting) Her senpai had an eerie aura around himself. Ending with a zombie growling at her. Kurumi wakes up. It is now morning and Yuki is still asleep! Miki enters and attempted to wake her up for breakfast. After failing to do so, Miki began to create some noise with a ladle and a pot. Afterwards, Yuki asked if she could bring it to her instead and Miki hits her. Now the two are walking in the hallways while Yuki tells to her that's not what ladles were for . She replies but also tells her that the others were waiting. Yuki apologies then smells what breakfast was going to be, curry. Rii-san considered that they should start their day with a good note because they've been eating nothing but emergency rations. In addition to this, Rii-san tells them to make sure they take their vitamins. Megu-nee is seen looking down at her plate; Yuki considers that she might gain weight from just eating this breakfast. Miki covers that issue up by saying that their still growing, so it shouldn't hurt. A stab at Megumi. Kurumi agrees saying that they are, still, young. Another stab at Megumi. The group starts eating. Yuki thanks for the breakfast and tells everyone that she has to leave for her classes. That reminds Megumi that they were going to have a one-on-one study session. The two leave and Miki tells the others that Yuki "was talking in the classroom again... Alone"around 05:31 She worries so much that she considers on trying to fix it. Rii-san explains that she shouldn't worry about her too much because Megumi is with her. In addition to this, Rii-san considered the fact that Yuki "somehow is living a happy, normal life in this situation, what else would be better?"around 05:54 Miki interrupts but Rii-san explains that they're not experts, so they're going to have to go with the flow and observe instead. Kurumi gets up and tells the two that she's "going out on morning patrol!"around 06:18 Kurumi walks down the corridors. Megumi and Yuki are in a one-on-one study session; Megumi asks if Yuki could solve the problems on the chalkboard and so she starts. Miki is inventorying the Hardtack—the snack and emergency ration foodstuff—she tells Rii-san that they only have ten containers left. Summarizing their inventory, they're running low on supplies and power reserves. Miki explains that it probably was too cloudy; she is still amazed with the fact that the school had solar-powered batteries. Rii-san agrees but goes on to tell her that she thinks Miki, herself, is pretty amazing. Miki declines and starts explaining that she couldn't have done it herself—hesitating to continue. Kurumi inspects the barricade of desks while Yuki, incorrectly, solves the problems Megumi had put up on the board. Rii-san hands Miki a cup for her to drink and tells her, "Help will come eventually."around 08:34 Kurumi sees a zombie on the other side of the barrier and decides on what to do. She considers that she can handle one of them without fail, one. She recalls that first one (her senpai), and reminds herself, "That's not what they are anymore."around 09:02 She climbs on top and tosses a ping-pong ball. The zombie gets distracted and follows it. Kurumi gets down and strikes; the student's cell phone falls out of their pocket. Before Kurumi strikes her last hit, she glances over and realizes that the zombie she just took down was her senpai's girlfriend (the image from her cellphone) . Kurumi began to lock-up, while her past quickly catches up and she quickly glances over to her. She was stuck thinking about it so much, the zombie—almost—had the chance to grab a hold of her. Kurumi realizes this and screams aloud her last strike. Yuki is exhausted, while Megumi tries to encourage her to keep up with the tutoring, as it was almost done, Yuki realizes, "Summer vacation starts!"around 10:13 The two start discussing about the things they'd like to do over vacation: go to the beach, go to the mountains, light up some fireworks. Yuki, then, asks Megumi on what she'd want them to do for their last summer vacation. Megumi's answer, "A test of courage, maybe?"around 10:50 Yuki agrees, can't have summer without one of those! On the roof, Kurumi was brushing off her shovel, caught by Rii-san and Miki, Rii-san is frustrated that Kurumi solely took action. She then reminds her that she is their club president . Looking out at the school grounds, Kurumi sees that the zombies are playing soccer or rather just reacting to the sound, according to Miki. Rii-san theorizes, aloud, "Maybe somewhere deep down, they still remember their old lives."around 11:40 Kurumi looks down and Rii-san wonders if something was wrong. Kurumi responds, wondering if someone was still running the track. Yuki enters, announcing that they're going to go on a test of courage. The others, confused, repeats. Night time, Yuki, Rii-san, and Kurumi have crossed over to the wrong side of the barricade. While Miki was crossing, Yuki calls out about her panties. Miki tries to cover up but falls down onto Rii-san, who catches her. Afterwards, Yuki declares the start of their test of courage and starts walking down the hallways. While so, Kurumi looks inside a classroom. Miki was worried about the fact that the whole group was on the wrong side of the barrier at the same time. Rii-san understands but considering that supplies are low, she's willing to risk much for anything. The camera pans around and you get to see what was inside the classroom that Kurumi was looking into. Inside that classroom was the zombie Kurumi had took down earlier from this episode. After Rii-san was finished explaining, she spots Kurumi, idling, and calls her out. Kurumi answers and closes the door. Yuki calls out for the others for what she had discovered, sending her off alone and ditch her . The group is now walking down the corridors, Yuki is chanting and Miki observes. Seeing that they zombies appear to not come out at night. Rii-san disagrees, saying that they probably went home, expanding on Rii-san's theory. Kurumi looks up at Yuki and tells her to act more scared. From this, Yuki replies if Kurumi was scared of ghosts! From that, Kurumi considers ditching her after all. The group makes it to a fork, where Yuki reported that there were no ghosts. Rii-san tells her to keep her voice down, since ghosts can still jump out at anytime. After saying this, Yuki shouts, "It's Megu-nee!"around 14:09 Megumi repeats what Rii-san had said. Kurumi and the others walks up to them and asked if Megumi was going to join them. Now the group is ready, Megumi starts to explain how— Rii-san interrupts— how this test works. She explains that their test of courage is held in the school store and library. In addition to this, if anyone is separated, they are to return to the fork that they were standing at. The group agrees and walk off. Yuki sees that Megumi was teary, since she was the faculty advisor, why wasn't she the one to explain. In the school store, Rii-san turns on the lights. Miki wondered if it was okay to turn them on. Rii-san explains that the room had no windows, so it should be okay. Yuki runs in, wondering if she can buy anything. Rii-san answers that the club will cover the costs and Yuki was off. Seeing chocolate, potato chips, and a nummy stick! Miki, with Rii-san and Taromaru, is checking out a bucket. While Kurumi was looking at a clipper. Yuki shouts for the others to check something out, inflatable balloons that can inflate up to 20 times their size ! The others are stunned, while Yuki was wowed by this being a huge victory for science! Kurumi placed Yuki in a chokehold with the clippers. Miki questions on why would anyone need this, the balloons. Then spots Yuki numbing on a Nummy Stick?! Yuki explains that they could make balloon animals. The camera pans down and you see Miki with a Nummy Stick as well; Kurumi tells them that they don't know how to make those... Kurumi, too, gets shocked when seeing the two eat Nummy Sticks. Rii-san places the money on the counter and asks if the others are done shopping. As Rii-san moves out, Kurumi is seen numbing a Nummy Stick, with Yuki and Miki. In the hallways, they're next destination is the library. Rii-san stated that she needed some math reference books, while numbing a Nummy Stick. Miki had also said that she wanted to get some books as well, while opening a new packet of Nummy Sticks. Yuki had wanted to get some manga, while numbing on a Nummy Stick. (Taromaru is also seen numbing on one too) Megumi is following the group, wondering if Nummy Sticks are the "in" thing. In the library, Taromaru is frightened and doesn't want to go inside. Miki takes this opportunity to ask Taromaru if he wanted to stay with her outside. He turns. Kurumi decides to keep watch as well. Rii-san, Yuki, and Megumi walks off while Miki was numbing on another Nummy Stick. Rii-san is picking up some textbooks and some workbooks. Yuki observes and says that she is studious, only to discover that they were for her. Yuki flees, alone. Rii-san shouts for her to not run off alone. From that moment, a zombie was heard, moaning. Looking around, she turns at the very last moment to spot a zombie walking off in Yuki's direction. Yuki, looking at manga, is caught up by Megumi, who tells her that she knows better but to not run off on her own. While Megumi tells her to go back and regroup, footsteps were heard and Yuki assumes it was a ghost. Megumi covers and pulls Yuki away into a corner. While so, the zombie looks over and sees Yuki's foot being pulled over around a corner. Megumi tells Yuki to quiet down and the zombie walks past them. Yuki whispers to Megumi, wondering who that was. Megumi tries to calm her down and explain that the group is doing their best to save her. Rii-san runs back to the door to report what happens and Kurumi runs a solo search party, while Miki creates a distraction. Yuki starts to hear banging noises, which Megumi tells her to keep still. The zombie, walking around, turns arounds and starts walking to Miki and Rii-san. Kurumi shouts, the zombie turns around, and Kurumi takes the first strike. A light shines on Yuki, thus ending the search for her. Yuki explains that that was a scary ghost, but it was alright since Megu-nee was with her. Megumi gets up. Rii-san abruptly thanks her. So does Miki, so does Kurumi, and Taromaru. Walking up the stairs, Yuki says that she wants to do the test of courage again. Miki catches on but notices that they, expect herself, were all third years, so she wondered if they were going to repeat a year. The Kurumi and Rii-san says that Yuki might. Up the stairs, Kurumi flashes back to when she told her beloved senpai, "I'll go to whatever college you attend, Senpai!"around 21:16 Kurumi locks up thinking about it, but Rii-san calls her out and the group continues. Back after the outbreak just started, Kurumi's senpai is attacking Kurumi! Pushed onto the ground, Kurumi is forced to face of what has happened to him. In search of a weapon, Kurumi obtains a shovel. Her senpai roars and Kurumi strikes. (Transition back to present) Kurumi wakes up, breathing heavily, while the others were asleep. Yuki, sleep talking, tells Kurumi to repeat the year together (and starts laughing). Kurumi covers Yuki and and goes back to sleep. Navigation References Category:Episode Category:Anime Category:Media